Despertar
by JYue
Summary: Los años han pasado, y ahora su carrera arqueologica le ha llevado ante una tumba misteriosa en un solitario cementerio. ¿Quién era Chrno El Demonio? Un nuevo enigma para Joshua Christopher.
1. Chapter 1

**Despertar**

**Capítulo 1**

A sus veinte años ya tenía un nombre conocido en todo el continente, y esparciéndose ya en otros más. En los círculos sociales de miembros aficionados a la arqueología siempre sacaban a relucir sus viajes, sus libros. 'Ah, sí' decían. 'El muchacho arqueólogo ¿cierto? ¡Un verdadero niño prodigio!'. Él se consideraba muchas cosas, pero no un niño prodigio. _Nunca un niño prodigio…_ En su pasado estaban guardados recuerdos de tiempos en los que su mente no era la de ahora, días y días de un mundo feliz y tranquilo que sólo un niño inocente podía creer existente. Sabía que las cosas podían haber continuado de aquella manera de no haber sido por Remington. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al pensar en su querido guardián, el sereno hombre que le daba alojamiento, comida, ropa, y el amor que un padre amoroso daría a su hijo. _Ewan, ojalá estuvieras aquí…_ Eran muchas las ocasiones en que Remington le hacía compañía durante los viajes, pero esta vez el hombre había alegado compromisos de trabajo, reuniones importantes y contratos por concretar. Sí, Remington era un hombre ocupado al estar al frente de una empresa de la magnitud de Astral Pharmaceutical, pero a él le había sonado a excusa. _Tonterías ¿por qué haría él algo así?_

La verdad no había encontrado gran cosa en la cripta subterránea de María Magdalena. Tras lidiar con meses de papeleo y permisos para poder explorar la tumba pensó que sería un lugar lleno de reliquias antiguas, algo que diera al mundo religioso un atisbo de veracidad a sus creencias. ¿Qué había encontrado? Una cámara oscura y húmeda, con rastros de haber sido penetrada no mucho tiempo atrás. Si alguna vez hubo manuscritos, prendas u ornamentos del periodo post cristiano, alguien los había tomado. _Malditos ladrones de tumbas…_ Lo único que encontró fue una desgastada estatua representando el Calvario de Jesús y una tumba de piedra. Sin inscripciones, sin ofrendas. Nada probaba que el cuerpo dentro del antiguo sarcófago era María de Magdala. _Podría ser una monja incluso._

Continuó caminando entre tumbas erosionadas por el paso del tiempo. Tenía la extraña afición de visitar los cementerios de cada región visitada por él. Se encontraba lejos del gusto morboso de otros jóvenes de su edad, entrando a suelo consagrado al descanso de las almas en un intento de probar una ridícula osadía. A él le gustaba lo tranquilo del lugar, reverenciaba a los habitantes de cada tumba, personas que tenían la respuesta a la muerte, el único enigma comparado en nivel de misterio al por qué de la vida. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón café claro. Él no era un niño prodigio, ni el muchacho arqueólogo. Él era Joshua Christopher, el explorador.

Se dejó caer al suelo, sentado a mitad del desusado camino entre las tumbas. Contempló la nube de polvo que se levantó a causa de su peso. _Polvo eres, en polvo te convertirás._ Pasó la vista por las lápidas. Un día él tendría la suya ¿qué se escribiría por epitafio? ¿Alguien lo leería, justo como él lo hacía ahora? Tendría que pensar luego al respecto, no quería una frase bonita que nada tuviera que ver con su vida. Lo escribiría él mismo, después de todo, estuvo a punto de ser escrito en el pasado ¿no? _Una suerte que desistí, o también me llamarían El joven novelista. _Volvió a ponerse en pie. Sacudió de su pantalón la tierra adherida y siguió caminando.

Las tumbas te dicen poco de las personas, pero te dejan muchas pistas respecto a la vida de la persona enterrada. Podrías leer un epitafio agradable sin un solo rastro de flores alrededor, o una frase breve y simple en una lápida bien cuidada. Amigos, parientes, ellos eran los que continuaban narrando la vida de los que se durmieron en la esperanza de Nuestro Señor. Y justo para probar su teoría, ahí estaba una tumba adornada con dos ramos de flores. Aún no estaban marchitos, pero la frescura de sus pétalos ya menguaba.

"Rosette Christopher." Leyó Joshua en la inscripción. "¿Christopher, eh?"

Vaya casualidad. El apellido Christopher era usual, aunque no al punto de ser común. Cuando encontraba personas que compartían su segundo nombre le resultaba inquietante. A pesar de la ayuda medica, las terapias a las que Remington le hizo someterse, nunca logró recobrar la memoria. La persona enterrada frente a él podía ser parte de su familia y él nunca lo sabría.

"Debiste haber sido una buena persona, Rosette Christopher. Te complacería saber que la gente aún te recuerda." Sonrió. "Bueno, quizás lo sabes."

Contempló de nuevo los ramos de flores, y al hacerlo vio por el rabillo del ojo un ramo idéntico a uno de los que reposaban en la tumba de Rosette. Estaba apoyado delante de la lápida contigua, la cuál llamó la atención de Joshua por su simpleza. No había epitafio, ni fecha de nacimiento y defunción. Tres palabras conformaban el nombre: El demonio Chrno. _¿Un demonio?_ Levantó una ceja con incredulidad. ¡Vaya tumba interesante! Por la apariencia de la roca supo que era reciente, quizá de sólo algunos años atrás. Menos de una década, eso por seguro. Entendería ese tipo de inscripción en una tumba antigua, cuando la gente era supersticiosa y creía en ese tipo de criaturas. Ahora eran pocos los pueblos que mantenían creencias tan arcaicas, el alcance de la ciencia y sus avances tenían más y más adeptos. La iglesia afrontaba una crisis de fieles con preguntas a las que ellos no podían dar respuestas satisfactorias.

Decidió inspeccionar más de cerca la tumba. Se puso de rodillas ante la lápida, casi a punto de tocar el agonizante ramillete de flores. Ese era otro punto que no concordaba. ¿Por qué la gente llevaría flores a un demonio? Nunca lo sabría. El aire sacudió los árboles, llevándose las hojas más débiles de éstos al pasar. Joshua sonrió. Que interesante tumba, en verdad. _Lo mejor será que regrese. Se está haciendo tarde._ Puso la mano sobre la pálida estructura de piedra para levantarse. Un chillido resonó en las cercanías y su cuerpo dio un respingo, antes de poder recuperarse del agudo sonido una figura borrosa pasó frente a sus ojos. Con una exclamación, retiró la mano de la lápida. Algo lo había mordido. Levantó la mano para inspeccionarla, frunció el entrecejo al ver una línea de sangre deslizarse de la piel rasgada. _¿Qué…?_ El graznido sonó por segunda ocasión, y esta vez Joshua pudo ver el al causante, al ser que le propinó la herida: un cuervo.

El animal tenía una presencia inquietante, en especial por esa mirada de ojos redondos, fijos en el joven rubio. Tenía un aire reverencial, si eso era posible en un pájaro. Su mente sacó a flote fragmentos de aquel poema perteneciente a un célebre poeta maldito. Ahora entendía la situación del protagonista de aquella lúgubre historia. Pero era pretencioso compararse con un personaje literario. Dio un paso atrás, despacio, deseando no incomodar al cuervo. El animal ya había probado su capacidad de ataque, no deseaba invocarla de nuevo. No obstante, apenas la punta de su pie derecho tocó el suelo, el chirrido molesto del cuervo se expandió por el silencioso cementerio. El sonido seco de algo pesado golpeando la tierra atrajo la vista de Joshua hacia abajo. Dos objetos yacían penosamente sobre el ramo de flores moribundo. Al volver a mirar al pájaro le pareció que éste le devolvía la mirada. _Debo estar volviéndome loco._ Antes de poder elaborar otro pensamiento, el ave se elevó y salió disparada en dirección del joven arqueólogo. Cayó al piso por el brusco movimiento, desde esa posición alcanzó a vislumbrar al pájaro de plumas negras desaparecer hacia el centro del panteón. Literalmente, desaparecer. Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que eso era imposible, sería sólo un efecto óptico por el cambio de iluminación debido al atardecer. La sangre continuaba brotando de la herida, mojando la tierra antes de filtrarse a su interior y desaparecer bajo esta. Parecía que el animal tuvo la suerte de rasgar una vena.

Reacio, se acercó a los artículos desplegados en el suelo. Parecía ser una hoja amarillenta y un reloj de diseño extraño. _Esto se pone más y más lírico a cada momento._ Los levantó del suelo, prestando sólo un atisbo de atención al extraño reloj antes de centrarse en el papel por completo. Era una letra legible, antigua como el papel sobre el que estaba escrita, expresado en un inglés antiguo. Acarició el ligero papel, el simple tacto pergaminoso le indicó que era de una época muy anterior a la suya. Se irguió y comenzó a leer. Algunas parte estaban deterioradas, varias borradas con gotas de una sustancia oscurecida por el paso de los años.

Un antiguo ángel, ahora un diablo. Chrno, el pecador.

De una puerta cerrada, el demonio se aleja.

Después se explayaba con un discurso respecto a las decisiones importantes de la vida y la diferencia entre el cielo y el infierno. Joshua pasó la vista aprisa por el párrafo, ansioso de continuar con información más relevante. Topó con una parte del texto considerablemente dañado, pero en lo que pudo comprender se refería a un pacto con las fuerzas oscuras. _Dios ¿qué es esto?_ La curiosidad del joven nunca había estado tan despierta.

Deber ser un anfitrión listo quien tomar al demonio en su potestad decida.

Aquél quien se embarca con el demonio debe soportar el camino en su compañía.

Aquel quien invita el demonio a su casa una vez, jamás podrá deshacerse de él de nuevo.

Aquel que se embarca con el demonio deberá irse con él.

Joshua interrumpió ahí su lectura, abrumado por lo extraño del escrito. _¿Quién es este Chrno?_ La situación se tornaba más y más extraña, lo cual significaba que era más y más interesante para él. _En verdad, es decir ¿cuántas son las posibilidades? ¿Qué tan posible es que un pájaro aparezca ante la tumba de un supuesto demonio con un escrito antiguo?_ Miró a ambos lados. Seguía sólo en el camposanto, acompañado únicamente por los silenciosos cuerpos bajo tierra. El sol moría en el horizonte, privando al muchacho de su fuente de luz. Joshua reanudó la lectura aprisa. Saltó al último párrafo del texto.

El ritual de invocación es la oscuridad deberá ser realizado. Las tinieblas rigen la existencia de los demonios bajo la benevolencia de la Línea Astral.

_¿Línea Astral?_ Recuerdos de aquella novela infantil que intentó escribir en sus años de enfermedad aparecieron ante la mención de ese título. No tenía tiempo de sorprenderse, además, de momento ya no le asombraban ese tipo de coincidencias.

Enciende una vela para el demonio. Necesaria será la luz para guiarlo en su camino, pues los oscuros horrores del infierno atravesará. Colocado en el cuello debe estar el contrato identificando al nuevo portador.

Y el milagro será traído por la voluntad del Diablo.

Eso era todo. Terminó de leer la última palabra justo al momento de quedar en las tinieblas de la noche. No había luna en el cielo y las estrellas parecían jamás haber existido. La mente del explorador asimilaba las palabras del escrito ávidamente, encontrando todo absurdamente simple. El papel en su mano explicaba el rito para invocar a un demonio. Las instrucciones eran sencillas y la noche hizo su aparición oportuna.

Era irracional pensar que todo eso funcionaría, que en verdad traería a un demonio desde las profundidades del infierno. Iba en contra todas las leyes de la lógica moderna. Pero él no era un hombre de ciencia, era un hombre de misterios. Viajó hasta aquí en búsqueda fallida de una santa, lo menos que podía recibir a cambio era encontrar un demonio. _Sí, nada pierdo con intentar._ La única parte que no comprendía del manual era la parte indicando que el contrato debería estar en su cuello. ¿Cuál era el contrato? ¿El manuscrito? ¿Debía amarrar la vieja hoja de papel a su cuello? _Eso es ridículo._ No obstante ¿qué no lo era de toda esa situación? _No, eso no es. Piensa Joshua, piensa…_ Movió el brazo derecho para sostenerse la barbilla en un gesto pensativo, pero el peso de algo en su mano le ancló en el acto. Era el extraño reloj. Antes no reparó en él, en la cadena que sostenía el aparato. _¡Eso es! O mejor dicho: esto es._ El cuervo no se tomaría la molestia de darle algo sin pensar antes que era necesario. _Los pájaros no piensan, Joshua._ O eso creía hasta esa mañana.

Pasó la cadena del reloj alrededor de su cuello aprisa mientras buscaba en el bolsillo su encendedor, a falta de una vela. Él consideraba fumar un vicio y su posición estaba totalmente en contra de él. El encendedor era para emergencias. _Bueno, cuando se es explorador, nunca se sabe._ Permaneció varios segundos de pie ante la tumba, esperando en la oscuridad. Nada ocurrió. _Eh… supongo que el camino desde el infierno hacia aquí debe ser largo ¿no? ¡O quizás la luz no es suficiente!_ Tomó el ramo de flores del suelo y le prendió fuego. El papel blanco y las hojas y pétalos se consumían con un ruido crujiente. Levantó la improvisada antorcha arriba y al frente. Debía estar dando semejante espectáculo. _Dios, por favor no permitas que alguien me vea._

"¡Chrno!"

El reloj que colgaba de su cuello se activó de pronto acompañado de un resplandor cegador. Algo brillaba en el cielo, pero no era la luna ni las estrellas.

---

El tiempo no transcurría en el lugar dónde estaba, sino que giraba. Las cosas parecían repetirse una tras otra: el dolor, la tristeza, el vacío. La culpa. Saber que eres un pecador, que estás en el infierno, y peor aún, que lo mereces, era el castigo más apropiado, el sufrimiento correcto. También había otros, ciento, quizá miles o más. Todos sufriendo en sus particulares formas los pecados cometidos en vida. Y a pesar de la multitud, jamás se podía haber sentido tan solo. Gemidos, sollozos de desesperación, no existe lugar más deprimente que el Infierno. _Lo merezco._ El calor lo sofocaba, la oscuridad lo hería, el hambre le debilitaba, y sin embargo no podía morir. _Porque ya lo estoy._ Sólo quedaba la resignación de continuar, esperando que la eternidad tuviera fin.

De pronto, todo se interrumpió. De un momento a otro se sintió arrastrado por la fuerza de mil brazos incorpóreos. Lo rodeó un susurrante murmullo en tono de quejas, como si cada alma en ese abismo alejado de Dios estuviera molesta con él. Entonces vio una puerta, grande, de un negro tan intenso que resaltaba en las mismas tinieblas. Él conocía esa puerta, era la entrada al Infierno. Se estaba abriendo. No comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mente atormentada ni siquiera lo intentó. Aquella fuerza sin precedentes le lanzó a través de la delgada abertura. Dado las proporciones masivas de la puerta pudo cruzar sin problemas.

Avanzó a ciegas en la oscuridad. El ambiente era frío y húmedo, aunque no por eso resultaba mejor al que había detrás del tormento tras la puerta. Era infernal a su manera. Con las manos extendidas buscaba apoyo, pero lo único tangible era el piso por el que caminaba. Se sentía débil y confuso cuando sus ojos a los lejos vio algo brillando, parecía una llama. Fue atraído hacia el crepitante fuego a pesar de que en realidad no tenía deseos de ir en esa dirección. Sus pies se movían con voluntad propia en pasos vacilantes, avanzando en un compás errático. La luz crecía conforme se acercaba, poco a poco. Tan lento que creyó nunca llegaría. Pero lo hizo. Estaba de pie ante una llama roja, cálida, incluso reconfortante. Fue inevitable alargar su mano hacia su cautivadora luz. Y en ese instante se esfumó, junto con el frío y las tinieblas. Una vibración recorrió su cuerpo, y él también desapareció.

Abrió los ojos tras un esfuerzo, encontrando ante sí otro tipo de oscuridad. Lo primero que notó después de esto fue la imposibilidad de moverse. Sentía su cuerpo, mas no podía controlarlo o hacer que obedeciera ordenes. Estaba recostado, ya no había dolor y el tiempo transcurría ahora en bases normales, podía sentirlo. Sus ojos al fin se acostumbraron a la negrura alrededor, pero lo que vio no resultaba agradable: estaba encerrado. Apenas había espacio suficiente para que su cuerpo estuviera dentro. _Parece un…_ Tuvo el impulso de dar un respingo, pero su cuerpo seguía inerte. _No. Esto _es_ un ataúd._ Preguntas y más preguntas afloraron en su mente. ¿Estaba vivo o muerto? ¿En la Tierra o en el Infierno? ¿Era real o una ilusión tortuosa para castigarle? Moverse. Quería hacerlo, romper las paredes que lo aprisionaban. Era imposible. Aunque su mente gritara ordenes con ímpetu, sus extremidades se negaban a responder. _¡Dios, ayúdame!_

"¡Chrno!"

Un segundo después de la voz gritando su nombre una luz intensa cayó sobre él. Le golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo, llenando en un instante cada centímetro de su interior. Era una sensación acogedora, como ser bañado por cascada de aguas cálidas. Entonces pudo liberarse. Su cuerpo cambió en un segundo, pudo sentir las alas en su espalda, toda su constitución aumentando de proporciones. Un gruñido salió de su garganta, áspero, casi doloroso. La prisión cedió, fuera por los golpes o por su nuevo tamaño, no importaba. Tierra se precipitó contra su cuerpo, en un intento vano por obstruirle el camino a la superficie. Se fue abriendo paso por medio de golpes y arañados, siguiendo el rastro distintivo de la sangre. En el amasijo de confusión que era su mente llegó a la conclusión de que esa tenía que ser la dirección correcta.

Y lo fue. Pudo sentir en la mano el aire fresco de la superficie. Siguió lanzando zarpazos, anhelante por llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. No tardó en trepar al exterior, y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una bocanada de aire. Apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades permaneció así, llenando y vaciando su cuerpo del delicioso aire. El corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. _Estoy vivo._ Sonaba imposible, pero era real. La sensación de tierra removida bajo sus manos nunca fue tan gloriosa. _En verdad lo estoy._ El sonido de un grito apagado le sorprendió. Con la velocidad de un latigazo giró la cabeza. En el suelo, a cinco pasos de distancia, estaba alguien. Algo tirado al lado del extraño ardía en llamas, pero su atención fue robada por el objeto resplandeciente en el cuello de éste. Él sabía lo que era esa cosa y no existía un objeto que él más odiase.

Un par de ojos azules lo miraban con sorpresa detrás de una capa de cabellos rubios. Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. _¿Rosette?_

"¿Chrno?" preguntó el extraño.

Era una voz delicada, pero masculina. Los ojos del demonio se abrieron en sorpresa. No era Rosette, ella estaba muerta. Ese era…

"¿Joshua?"

Tras pronunciar el nombre los ojos del muchacho quedaron en blanco, seguido por un golpe sordo al caer al suelo.

---

NOTAS:

Bien, bien. Primer capítulo terminado. ¿Les molestaría decirme qué piensan? Por favor, por favor? Me esforcé en escribir esto, sean buenos y dejen un review, sí? Aunque no les haya gustado, las críticas son igualmente buenas!

Fue divertido hacer este capítulo. Una buena manera de quitarle el polvo a mis enseñanzas católicas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Despertar**

**Capítulo 2**

El muchacho cayó de espaldas en cuanto él pronunció su nombre. _¿Pero es en realidad Joshua?_ Se reprimió en su interior. Por supuesto que era Joshua, esos ojos azules podría reconocerlos en cualquier parte y cualquier circunstancia. La situación era demasiado confusa como para tener sentido. Estaba vivo y de regreso en la tierra de los mortales. _Pero ¿por qué?_ ¿Y por qué justo delante de las pocas personas que él quería? Se miró las manos a la media luz. Su cuerpo estaba completo, sin heridas, y vivo en totalidad. La sensación de la Línea Astral corriendo por su interior le daba fuerza y un sentimiento de paz fuera de lugar con la situación presente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de su forma: tenía la apariencia de un demonio completo, su consistencia original. En un instinto, se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, palpando en busca de sus cuernos. Como era de esperarse, no estaban. La energía entrando a su cuerpo no provenía de la Línea Astral, sino del muchacho tendido en el suelo. El maldito contrato seguía brillando sobre el pecho de Joshua Christopher, traspasando la fuerza vital del muchacho a Chrno. _¡Maldición!_ De inmediato cortó la conexión entre ellos y el brillo del antiguo reloj dejó de emanar. Sintió su cuerpo disminuir a la forma humanoide que se veía obligado a adoptar por la falta de sus cuernos.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso se preguntaba una y otra vez. Seguía en el mismo lugar, contemplando atónito el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio muchacho. Joshua le llamó por su nombre antes de perder la conciencia. _¿Acaso él me trajo de regreso?_ ¿Por qué? Mil veces más ¿por qué? El objeto incendiado, que ahora había identificado como los restos de un ramo de flores, se consumía con un ruido susurrante. Avanzando en cuatro extremidades fue hacia Joshua hasta quedar sobre él. Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras repasaba las facciones del rostro bajo el suyo. Ese era Joshua Christopher, definitivo. Pero no el mismo que Chrno recordaba.

La imagen grabada en la mente del demonio era un Joshua de quince años, agobiado e inestable, de apariencia débil rayando en lo enfermizo. La persona que yacía enfrente tenía un mar de diferencias. Su complexión delataba una edad cercana a los veinte años, quizá un poco menos. La mirada que el joven le ofreció minutos atrás era confusa, sorprendida, pero muy distinta a la mirada vacía que mostró en su último encuentro.

Extendió la mano para tocar el rostro del rubio, un ligero temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se desvanecería, igual que la llama que vio en la oscuridad? Nadie, pero tampoco lograba evitar el movimiento de su brazo, acabando con la distancia interpuesta entre ellos.

Las yemas de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de Joshua, y éste no desapareció. Era calida, libre de aspereza, justo como recordaba. Con aire ausente recorrió las facciones del muchacho, despertando en su mente recuerdos lejanos. La mayoría de noches pasadas ante la cama del pequeño, enfermizo Joshua, cuidando de él en silencio en compañía de una vela. Era sorprendente la semejanza de la situación.

Sacudió la cabeza. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Desconocía la condición del muchacho, podía estar necesitado de ayuda médica y él perdía el tiempo pensando en los viejos tiempos. Llevó las manos a los hombros del rubio y le sacudió sin mucha fuerza. Nada ocurrió. Intentó de nuevo, aumentando la intensidad de las sacudidas. Mas ninguna reacción por parte del muchacho se presentó.

En la mente de Chrno se encendieron las alarmas. ¿Qué efectos tendría el Contrato Astral en una persona tan enferma como Joshua? ¿Había tomado él demasiada energía vital durante su transformación dentro del ataúd? ¿Correría Joshua con el mismo destino fatal de su hermana mayor? ¿Acaso Joshua estaba muriendo en ese mismo instante? ¿Lo había matado a él también?

"¡Joshua!" exclamó Chrno, alarmado. Sus manos sacudían el cuerpo inerte con desesperación. "¡Joshua!"

Desistió en sus intentos por reanimarlo, estaba claro que él no podía hacer nada. Ahí, hincado en el suelo, el viejo sentimiento de impotencia le golpeó con la fuerza de mil demonios. Odiaba nunca poder hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, ver morir a sus personas importantes ante sus ojos incapaz de evitarlo o siquiera intervenir. _No._ Apretó los puños y la dentadura hasta que le dolieron. _No esta vez._ Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Joshua y esperó. La respiración del muchacho le removía los cabellos con cada exhalación. El repique de los latidos fue escuchado por el demonio poco después. El ritmo era tranquilo, pausado. _Gracias, Dios._

Volvió a sentarse ante el cuerpo de Joshua, mirando el objeto unido a su cuello y descansando en el pecho de éste. _Esa cosa… ¿cómo encontró esa maldita cosa?_ Todas las respuestas tendrían que esperar al despertar del joven desmayado. La mente de Chrno sopesaba las posibilidades, si debía o no ir en busca de ayuda para Joshua, porque era imposible moverlo por si solo. _Tonto cuerpo humanide…_ Tampoco importaba demasiado, dada la situación. No sabía dónde estaban, si había casas cerca o un hospital.

Se puso en pie, admirando los alrededores. El ramillete de flores se consumía a velocidad, pronto se verían consumidos por las tinieblas de la noche. Estaban en un cementerio. Eso tenía sentido, ya que él mismo surgió de un ataúd. Intentar salir de ahí seguro acabaría en él perdido entre las tumbas, lejos de Joshua. Mordía su labio inferior, se apretujaba las manos una con otra, pasando la vista de Christopher al ramo y viceversa. Si los minutos estaban transcurriendo, iban a un paso relentecido. El tiempo _jamás_ fue su amigo

---

Abrió los ojos con pereza. _¿Por qué está todo tan… negro?_ No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Al intentar levantarse sintió tierra bajo sus manos. Le llegó entonces la realidad de las cosas. El cementerio, la tumba, la invocación. El demonio. Fue en ese momento cuando distinguió el par de ojos observándole a unos pasos de distancia. Inhaló aire por la boca y el sonido se perdió con el mutismo de la noche. _¡El demonio!_ Hizo un esfuerzo por discernir la faz del otro hombre, no obstante, su visión tardaría en acostumbrarse al ambiente oscuro, y podía que ni así lograse ver con gran resolución.

En un pensamiento lejano notó que no estaba asustado ante la posibilidad de estar en la noche a mitad de campo abierto con una criatura salida del mismo averno. Tampoco se sentía sorprendido por la naturaleza demoníaca de su acompañante. Aunque en su corazón no existía duda respecto a que el ser sentado delante de él era al que había invocado, eso sólo hacía el encuentro más atrayente.

"¿Chrno?"

---

NOTAS:

Ok, aquí voy… sí, sé que esto es prácticamente nada, de verdad lo sé! Pero dejen que explique las cosas. Llegó un momento en que me perdí en el camino de la vida. Entré a la facultad… terrible, terrible. Así que no pude continuar escribiendo y para cuando me di cuenta, mi estilo de escritura era (a mi parecer) bastante distinto al de esta historia.

Esto es lo último que escribí antes entrar a la facultad, ahora continuaré con algunas variantes en la redacción.

Gracias a quienes leyeron esto, a los que tuvieron paciencia, y a los que siguen atentos después de mi espantosa desconsideración. Un abrazo y ojalá estén bien.


End file.
